Façade (Earth-32)/Dimension 1
Façade 'is the Omnitrix's 1.5 DNA sample of a Pseudonian from Deciperon in ''Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited. Appearance Façade's true appearance is a mystery. Due to the nature of his powers, no one can be sure about what he actually looks like, not even Façade himself. Ben as Façade Default Form Façade's default form resembles a knight, being that of an armoured humanoid, having the same height as Ben. The armour completely covers Façade from head to toe. Its main colour scheme is green and gold. The helmet is gold and has a mouth guard piece (similar to Chromastone's, though not as pronounced) and two horns that are curved backwards like an ibex's. His green eyes are circular and hollow and the area surrounding them is covered in shadow. His cape is green and consists of five separate pieces of fabric (similar to ''DC Comics Azrael), that appear to be slightly moving, even when no air is blowing. He has gold shoulder plates, with one spike extending from each one. His sleeve armour is emerald green and he wears gold gauntlets (similar to Khyber's). His torso is covered in one piece that is mostly emerald green, with the sides being a darker shade of green, almost black. A gold belt with a pentagon shaped buckle surrounds his waist. His leg armour is also emerald green and his boots are gold. Demonic Form Façade's demonic form resembles his default form, but with several alterations. The armor's overall color scheme is darker, with several pieces being covered in rust. His eyes are blood red, his right horn on his helmet is broken, while the left one is curved more like a devil's horn. The mouth guard piece has fallen off, revealing a large maniacal grin with small serrated teeth and a forked tongue, with acid dripping from its tip. The left shoulder plate has fallen off, revealing a pinkish red tumor growth. The metal around his fingers has completely decayed, revealing his fingers to be made out of maggots, who are constantly moving around. The torso piece is marked by lines resembling a crooked Omnitrix symbol, with cockroaches emerging from the gaps created by the lines. He has an extra pair of hairy brown spider arms and the pieces of fabric on his cape imitate the shape of a bat's wings. The Omnitrix 1.5 symbol is located deep inside the chest. Albedo as Negative Façade Negative Façade looks similar to Façade, but the green parts are colored red and the gold parts are colored silver. Negative Facade.png|Albedo as Negative Façade Planet and Species Deciperon is truly an enigma among even the most respected scientists the Milky Way Galaxy has to offer. Its existence was only proven a few thousands year ago by Earth's standards, when a Pyronite spaceship visited a classified star system, whose sun had died out and become a white dwarf. When a planet that appeared able to sustain life suddenly appeared in front of them, the Pyronite explorers were understandably surprised. As they moved closer to the planet to inspect it, however, they noticed something disturbing: The planet's landscape was constantly changing, from a barren wasteland to a large ocean and then to a desert, causing distortions to the ship's controls. With the option of turning back no longer being viable, they were forced to land. Four of the Pyronites went out to explore, while one stayed behind to fix the ship. The Pyronites soon discovered a small village and were greeted by the villagers. There have been no accounts detailing the appearance of the villagers, who were later named Pseudonians, however many theories have been formed. One suggests that Pseudonians are abominations, a mishappen match of terrible and horrifying hallucinations that drive insane everyone who looks at them. Another suggests that they are extradimensional beings, like the Contemelia and our perception of them varies. None of these theories can be proven correct, as the Pyronites who eventually returned refused to share many details, except for the fact that the Pseudonians they encountered were for the most part friendly, but also 'not really all there'. The Pyronite that had stayed behind to the ship also revealed that his partners were acting strangely for a few hours, whispering four words: 'Life is an illusion...' Powers and Abilities Powers *'Pseudonian Physiology': Being a Pseudonian, Façade possesses all the powers, abilities and weaknesses of that species. **'Hallucikinesis': Façade possesses the ability to create/generate, shape and manipulate illusions in various shapes and forms. **'Illusory Shapeshifting': Façade possesses the ability to change his appearance using illusions. This is an ability Façade uses all the time, as his true form is unknown even to him, implying deep subconscious origins for this power. **'Illusory Voice Mimicry': Façade can perfectly mimic any voice, as well as distort it by using illusions. **'Illusory Duplication': Façade's signature move. By using illusions, Façade can duplicate himself and make himself appear in more than one location at once. **'Illusory Power Manifestation': Façade possesses the ability to grant himself several powers and abilities, such as levitation or invisibility, by using illusions. These powers are merely passive and do not have any actual physical effect. **'Illusion Detection': Façade is completely immune to all forms of illusions or hallucinations and is able to easily detect them. **'Illusory Scenario Creation': Façade is able to create a complex and realistic scenario, by presenting several events and people, using illusions. This scenario can be an altered version of a real series of events or completely fictional. **'Demonic Form': Façade is able to access an altered default form, which magnifies his illusory powers considerably. His personality also changes, becoming creepier and using his powers in more creative, but also twisted, ways. He also claims to know the secret behind the "ultimate illusion that binds us all". What this might mean is ambiguous at best. Weaknesses *'Average Strength': Façade possesses strength equal to that of a human's, making him a poor choice for hand to hand combat. *'Concentration': Façade requires great amounts of concentration in order for his illusions to remain their stability and cohesion. Appearances Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Unknown Video Games BTFF RPG Façade is a playable alien character. Façade Trivia * His design draws inspiration from Loki from Marvel Comics. *Credits for the images go to ChromastoneandTabby. *Façade made an unofficial debut in ''Spring Fanon Con 2016: Normal Writing Contest''. Category:Heroes Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Ben 10 NOW! Category:Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited Category:Ultra3000 Category:BTFF RPG Category:Ultra's Ten Category:Illusion Aliens Category:Featured Aliens Category:Featured Pages